A Simpsons Christmas Carol
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: The story centers around Montgomery Burns and his hatred of Christmas. Watch as he takes on both the characters of Ebenezer Scrooge and the Grinch. How he redeemed himself by the haunts of the ghosts of past, present and future and a very merry Christmas.
1. Chapter 1: Snow Glorious Snow

It was that time of year in Springfield.

The 23rd of December and only two days left till Christmas.

The school bell rang at Springfield Elementary.

The children ran outside to play in the snow and began to sang:

_Is it worth waiting for?_

_ If we wait all year, maybe more_

_ All we ever get is school_

_ And church where we say our prayer_

_ Will they make it nice and fair_

_ All we ever get is school_

_ All year long we've been waiting for this season_

_ Can we wait all year long_

_ Nothing excites us more then getting a chill_

_ When we close our eyes and imagine_

They put their hand over their heads then rose up and released their hands and sang:

S_now, Glorious Snow_

_ Icicles and frostbites_

At Moe's Bar, all the hillbillies gathered around and sang:

_Ice cold beers at Moe's_

As Moe poured beers for his customers, he sang:

_Cheers for bachelor nights_

The children continued to sing:

_Building snowmen and throwing snowballs_

_ Can be quite great fun_

_ Before being trapped in snowfalls_

_ Winter is the number one_

Bart skateboarded on the road as the yuletide singers began to sing:

_Snow, Glorious Snow_

_ We're anxious to see it_

_ Three snowfalls a day_

_ Can we guarantee it?_

_ Just picture a Christmas card_

_ Surrounded by the weather of cold_

_ Oh, Snow_

_ Wonderful Snow_

_ Marvelous Snow_

_ Glorious Snow_

Marge drives home from the supermarket as the yuletide singers sing over the radio:

_Snow, Glorious Snow_

_ What is there more magic?_

_ Chilled Out In The Cold_

_ No time to feel tragic_

_ What is it we dream about_

_ All year, all through the night?_

_ Everything's extreme about_

_ Snowfalls six inches high_

_ Snow, Glorious Snow_

Marge began to sing:

_Drive right through the snowdrifts_

Yuletide Singers:

_Just enjoy yourself_

Lisa trumpeted the instrumental out the door and rode home onto her bicycle.

Apu began to sing:

_Great time to take the day shift_

The hillbillies at Moe's continued to sing:

_Beers, boozes and bachelor nights_

_ On the house here at Moe's_

The yuletide singers:

_Oh, Snow_

_ Wonderful Snow_

_ Marvelous Snow_

_ Glorious Snow_

Homer drives home from work listening to the radio. He sang along with the yuletide singers:

_Snow, Glorious Snow_

_ Don't you love that breeze_

Homer sang to himself:

_I really do...doh!_

_ Look out, I'm gonna hit a chestnut tree_

_ AHHHHHH!_

Homer drove past the chestnut tree in time and continues to sing:

_Just thinking of growing fat_

_ Gives me a beer belly_

_ And I am so proud of that_

_ That's why I am so jolly_

The yuletide singers continued to sing:

_Snow, Glorious Snow_

_ What wouldn't we give for?_

_ Homer continued to sing:_

_Look out, icy roads_

_ AHHHH!_

Homer droves through all the icy roads and finally made it home and continued to sing:

_Finally, it's worth to live for_

Homer, Marge, Bart and Lisa all sang together near the Christmas tree:

_Why should be fated to_

_ Wait all year long for this weather of cold_

Then the entire town sang together, holding hands around the Christmas tree:

_Oh, Snow_

_ Magical Snow_

_ Wonderful Snow_

_ Marvelous Snow_

_ Fabulous Snow_

Ralph Wiggum sang in his high-pitched voice:

_Beautiful Snow_

The entire town finished their tune with a chorus of:

_Glor-i-ous Snoooooooow_


	2. Chapter 2: A Nasty Christmas Greeting

That night, Homer and Marge sat in bed.

Marge spoke up.

"Think about it, Homer," she said, "after all this shopping we did for the kids and all and ourselves as well, this could be the best Christmas ever."

"Oh, you got that right, Marge. But I think there's one slight problem."

"What's that?"

"Not everyone in Springfield loves Christmas."

"Who wouldn't? It's the greatest time of the year."

"Well, my boss: Mr. Burns just hates the whole Christmas season."

"Why is that?"

"Oh, please don't ask. 'cause no one at work quite knows the reason. It's just so because he's always so grouchy. Especially around this time of year.

"So what do you think we should do?"

"Maybe give him a little Christmas cheer."

"How would you plan on doing that, Homer?"

"Well, how about we just invite him to Christmas dinner. Like we did for Barney and Apu and unfortunately your sisters. He he he."

Marge gasped.

"Homer! What a horrible idea!"

"Why not? It would cheer him up. And we could invite Smithers too."

"Montgomery Burns is not coming to our Christmas party. There's no way we're inviting him. He'll spoil everything."

"Oh, come on. Please, Marge. He'd never do that. Besides I really want to show him the true spirit of Christmas. It might bring him a little Christmas cheer. 'cause no one should be unhappy and alone on Christmas."

Marge sighed.

"Maybe you're right, Homer. It's just sudden. And overall thoughtful of you."

"Good then. I'll just invite him. And Smithers as well."

"Well then, good luck with that Homer. And good night."

"Good night, Marge."

Then they turned off the lights and went to sleep.

Next day, it was Christmas Eve.

Everyone was excited.

Only 24 hours left until Christmas.

Christmas was always a traditional event around the town.

Everyone down in Springfield who wasn't decorating a tree or singing a carol were out shopping.

Others just loved to Christmas carol.

Others loved decorating their Christmas.

Everyone just loved all these traditions.

Except for Montgomery Burns. He just hated Christmas. The whole idea of it.

No one quite knows why this is.

He was heartless enough as it was and the reason why this was quite uncertain.

Every time someone gave Mr. Burns a Christmas greeting, his reply would be "bah! humbug!"

After work, Mr. Burns was sitting in his office signing a bunch of papers.

Homer came in.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Burns."

"What's there to be merry about?"

"What's there to be merry about? It's Christmas. And I was wondering if you would like to come to Christmas dinner at my house tomorrow night."

"No desire, Simpson. I've had enough of this festive holiday spirit that creates a pathetic excuse for celebrating Christmas."

"Why?"

"I hate to admit it once more, Simpson but I hate Christmas. The whole Christmas season."

"Why do you hate Christmas?"

"Oh, please don't ask why if you don't quite know the reason?"

"Why? Christmas has always been a traditional event around Springfield."

"Bah! Humbug!"

"But Mr. Burns, sir..."

"I said humbug, Simpson! Now get out of my office!"

"But, sir. Please. At least take a chance to settle with all your friends and employees around Christmas time. It's the perfect time to..."

Mr. Burns finally lost it.

"I SAID HUMBUG, SIMPSON! NOW GO!"

A tear shed from Homer's eye.

"I guess so, Mr. Burns."

After Homer left, Mr. Burns banged his fist on the papers placed on his desk. He then left his office in a huff.

Smithers came by.

"Merry Christmas, sir."

"HUMBUG!" he shouted to his face.

Mr. Burns put his coat and rushed hastily through the snow back to his mansion.

"Stupid Simpson! Stupid Smithers! Stupid Christmas! Who needs it?"

"Montgomery" said a wailing voice as he was about to open the door.

Startled, Mr. Burns jumped backwards in surprise.

"Dad," he gasped.

He had recognized the voice of his father but hadn't heard it in a long, long time.

He looked down.

"Doh," he grunted as he saw all his papers scattered around the floor.

Quickly, he picked them all up.

He opened the door to his mansion and walked in.

He bought all his papers up to the door of his bedroom but before he could open it, another wailing voice occurred.

"Montgomery."

Mr. Burns fell back again in surprise.

"Mom," he gasped.

He looked down.

Once again, his papers were scattered all around.

"Doh," he grunted again and picked them all up.

He then opened the door to his bedroom, walked inside and placed the papers down on his desk.

He heard the caroling outside and closed the door.

"One year," he said to himself, "I must find a way to stop Christmas from coming. All the noise and the emotion and the cheering and all the jolly attitudes of the people around Springfield."

He set back to work at once.

The hours passed and Mr. Burns had finished with all his paper work.

By nightfall, he was seated down in his living room with a nightcap.

Suddenly, he heard a whooshing sound.

"Who's there?" he gasped.

But there was no reply.

"Probably just the wind," he sighed to himself.

Then he heard a slow pitter-patter of footsteps coming from outside.

"Could be any of those people around Springfield walking through the snow," he said to himself.

He was then startled by a knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" he called.

But there was no reply.

Mr. Burns rose up from his sofa.

He walked to the door and unlocked it.

He was going to open it but had a bad feeling about it so he just peaked through the little hole to see who it was.

To his surprise, no one was there.

"Hmm," he said to himself, "strange."

As he turned back, there was another knock on the door.

"It's open," he said, "come on in."

Suddenly, the door flung open and two spirits flew into the mansion.

Mr. Burns fell back to the ground in surprise.

"YOU ARE BLOCKING AN ENTRY!" he shouted.

One of the spirits flew up to him and said "is that a way to talk to me...son?"

"Dad," gasped Mr. Burns quietly.

"Montgomery," said the other spirit, flying up to him, "what have you done with yourself?"

"What do you mean, mom?"

"Why have you been so cold-hearted and so selfish to all your clients?" said the spirit of his dad, "I mean, after all we've done for you, we gave birth to you, we raised you as our child, we put a roof under you for over twenty years and to be even more generous, we've passed this mansion over to you at the same time we died."

"And you promised to be grateful about it," said the spirit of his mom.

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry, dad. It's just that I've missed you so much that I couldn't take it anymore."

"You have a great deal to learn, son," said the spirit of his dad.

"Tonight," said his mom, "three ghosts will come and visit you."

"What...what...what kind of ghosts?"

"The ghost of Christmas past," said his dad, "who will bring you back to your past Christmases as a kid."

"Then the ghost of Christmas present," said his mom, "who will then show you how jolly Christmas is around Springfield."

"I already know how Christmas is celebrated, mom. And I'm telling you that if you think..."

"DON'T INTERRUPT!" boomed his dad, "you will then be visited by the ghost of Christmas future who show you what will happen if you don't celebrate Christmas properly like all the other people you know around Springfield."

Mr. Burns stayed silent for a few moments.

"There's no way I'll be celebrating Christmas with any of those imbeciles."

"Then join us in heaven," said his dad, "or rot in hell."

Thunder occured and both Mr. Burns' parents disappeared in the night.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ghost Of Christmas Past

Ten minutes later, Mr. Burns lay in bed listening to the caroling outside.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"I must stop this Christmas from coming!" he grunted, "but how?"

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," said a voice.

"Who was that?" said Mr. Burns.

A cheerful laugh echoed through the room.

"Who's there?" said Mr. Burns.

Another cheerful laugh occurred as a spirit flew around the room and rose up to his bed.

"I am the ghost of Christmas past."

"It can't be."

"Yes, I am."

"Tell me I'm dreaming. I misbelieve in ghosts."

"Do you now? Well, that's too bad. Because at this moment, I am going to take you way back to your past Christmases..."

"I've had plenty of stressful Christmases in Springfield so don't even bother."

"In your childhood days. When you seemed to enjoy the holiday season and its festivities."

"I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Then," the ghost, reaching out a hand at Mr. Burns, "come with me."

Slowly, Mr. Burns reached out his hand at the ghost's and it flew him out of his mansion and through the black sky.

"Whoaaaa!" gasped Mr. Burns, "spirit, where are you taking me?"

"Way back!" wailed the spirit.

The spirit pulled Mr. Burns over to Springfield Elementary where Mr. Burns began to see his past.

Children were playing around the snow and singing Snow, Glorious Snow.

"This was back when I was a kid," gasped Mr. Burns, "I remember all this."

"Told you so," said the spirit and flew him inside the school.

The bell rang.

Children ran out.

Mr. Burns saw his childhood figure.

"Spirit," he said, pointing over to the figure, "that's me, isn't it?"

The spirit nodded happily.

"I remember," said Mr. Burns, "this was when my family moved to the town of Springfield. That was when we joined in the festivities."

"You got that right," said the spirit, "welcome back to the past."

"Don't see what's the benefit of bringing me back to my childhood though."

"Your parents said it themselves. To teach you a lesson."

"Why? They're no more then dead to me."

"Still, they gave you the mansion. You should be no more then thankful."

"That year I invited all of my new friends from Springfield Elementary over for a Christmas party. My parents were the hosts. We did every year."

"Until they passed away, was it?"

Mr. Burns sadly sighed.

"Yes. I guess so."

"Or you know so."

"Yes. Ever since they died, I started to hate Christmas."

Mr. Burns then thought for a moment.

"Wait a minute," he gasped, "maybe that's it. I can't celebrate Christmas alone. I need my friends to help me celebrate."

"Now that you've got it, come along with me."

"What?"

The spirit pulled Mr. Burns through the black sky back to his mansion.

He was then pulled back inside the window.

"I should be taking off now," said the spirit and flew out the window.

Mr. Burns looked out.

The spirit has disappeared like magic.

"Strange," he wondered curiously to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a bell ringing.

"What on earth could that be?" he asked himself.

He exited his bedroom and walked downstairs to see a surprise waiting for him.


	4. Chapter 4:The Ghost Of Christmas Present

Mr. Burns saw a big, fat, jolly-like figure with a beard.

"Santa Clause," he gasped.

"Why I'm the ghost of Christmas present of course. Who else do you think I could have been?"

"I...I...I...I..."

"The ayes had it. You still have a great deal to learn, don't you?"

"Well..."

"Well what? Why waste time? It's Christmas Eve."

"And? What's in it for you?"

"I have a lesson to teach you, Montgomery Burns."

"I already know enough as it is. The ghost of Christmas past..."

"SILENCE!" boomed the spirit, "let's take you to tonight at Moe's bar."

"How do you plan on doing that, spirit?"

Without a word, the spirit formed a power and shot at the wall.

At Moe's bar, Moe was busy pouring drinks.

Homer, Barney and Apu sat around the table having a laugh.

"Oh, that old Scrooge," said Barney, "he's a mean guy, ain't he?"

"For sure he is," said Apu.

And they all laughed.

"I don't get it," said Mr. Burns.

"Shh," said the spirit, "listen."

"But do you know who's even worse?" said Homer.

"Who?" said Apu, "who could possibly be worse?"

"Come on, think."

Barney and Apu thought for a moment.

"I know," said Barney, "it's our boss: Mr. Burns."

"Oh," said Apu, "maybe you're right."

"You're wrong!" grunted Mr. Burns.

"Shh," said the spirit.

"Well, I guess Mr. Burns has a lot in common with old Scrooge himself," joked Homer, "that's why they call Screw-ge."

And the three of them laughed.

"No more of this," said Mr. Burns, "shut it off at once. Please."

The spirit shut off the force and looked Mr. Burns in the eyes.

"Think about it, Mr. Burns. After all you've done to them over the years. The havoc you caused. Your heartless attitude."

"And the day off I give them every year on Christmas day."

"Shouldn't they be with their families on Christmas Eve?"

"Am I ever with my family on Christmas Eve?"

"You were!"

"Yes, I was! And they're dead!"

"You still have the people you know very well around Springfield!"

"Who even bother to make me even more miserable!"

"Because of how heartless you are!"

"JUST GO, SPIRIT! GO!"

"Whatever you say," said the spirit, "but just remember why they keep saying all those things about you."

"I took care of them!"

"You abused them!"

"GO!"

In moments, the ghost of Christmas present snapped his finger and disappeared.

Mr. Burns was stressed out.

"How will I stop Christmas from coming?" he thought, "those imbeciles around Springfield deserve no Christmas whatsoever. Think, think, think."

Then an idea flew into his mind.

Mr. Burns gave a slight smirk.

"I must go to my office," he said, "I know exactly what to do."

So he ran out of his mansion at once.


	5. Chapter 5: Stealing Christmas

Mr. Burns pulled the sleigh from his garage over to The Nuclear Power Plant.

"Let's see," he said, "an outfit of Father Christmas."

"He saw a giant piece of red cloth and a pair of scissors placed on his desk.

A song occurred as he set to work on his outfit.

_You're a mean one, Mr. Burns_

_You have a lot to learn_

_You're as heartless as a crook_

_And you're greedier then you look_

_Mr. Buuuuuuuu-urns_

_You're an old fusspot with a great deal to learn_

Finally, Mr. Burns was finished with his suit.

He tried it on.

"Perfect," he said, "those people around Springfield will be crying next morning once they find all their presents gone."

He cackled loudly before trying to come up with another plan.

"Let's see," he said, "reindeer. Hmm."

He looked around and couldn't see a reindeer in sight.

Then an idea flew into his mind.

"If I can't find a reindeer, I'll have to make one."

He whistled for his hounds immediately.

The song continued to occur as he set to work as antlers for his hounds.

_You're a foul one, Mr. Burns_

_With a great deal to learn_

_You're no fun to be around_

_When you release those nasty hounds_

___Mr. Buuuuuuuu-urns_

Soon the hounds were ready, looking like reindeer and the sleigh was loaded up with nuclear power.

Mr. Burns collected a bunch of sacks and loaded them up at the back of his sleigh.

He then got into his seat and whipped his hounds, causing them to move fast.

Mr. Burns whipped them down The Nuclear Power Plant, causing the sleigh to fly up and over the town of Springfield.

The first house they went to was the Simpsons' house.

They landed on the roof and Mr. Burns took a sack.

He slid down the chimney and landed through the fireplace.

"To work we go," he said to himself.

He went over the fridge and started unpacking all of the holiday food, loading it into the sack.

He then took the sack over the fireplace and took all the stockings, loading them into the sack.

He then slithered around the tree, snatching up all the gifts and loading them into the sack.

He pushed the sack up the chimney where it landed into the sleigh.

Mr. Burns then looked at the tree.

"Now for the final touch," he cackled to himself.

He lifted the tree and as he was about to push it up the chimney, he heard a voice.

"Santa."

He looked behind to see Lisa Simpson who had come down for a cup of water.

"Santa, why are you taking our tree?"

"Well, little girl. It's just that there's a light on this tree that won't light up. So I'm taking it back to my workshop to fix it. Then I'll bring it back here."

"Okay," she said.

Mr. Burns went into the kitchen and filled Lisa's cup with ice cold water.

Then he handed her the cup and watched as she went back up to bed.

Slowly but surely, Mr. Burns shoved the tree up the chimney and loaded it into the sleigh.

Then he whipped the hounds and they flew over to the next house.

Mr. Burns spent the entire house clearing the houses around Springfield with all the holiday items.

Afterwards, Mr. Burns flew the sleigh down to the town square where he tied up the town tree and placed it inside the cart.

"Mission accomplished," he said to himself.

Then he whipped the hounds back to The Nuclear Power Plant.

Along the way, the sleigh suddenly stopped.

"Hmm," said Mr. Burns, "strange. What could have stopped the sleigh."

He jumped out and checked the fuel tank.

"I don't get it," he said, "there's plenty of fuel."

Suddenly, he heard thunder.

He looked up to see to a huge shadow standing above him.


	6. Chapter 6: The Ghost Of Christmas Future

"Who...who...who...are...you?" Mr. Burns stuttered.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Yet-To-Come," boomed the shadow, "what have you been doing here, Mr. Burns?"

"I hate Christmas with a good reason to."

"Then why are taking Christmas away from the town of Springfield?" boomed the spirit.

"After all those things they said about me!" shouted Mr. Burns, "I have decided to shut Christmas down for good!"

"Where are you taking all these gifts?"

"They go with me to The Nuclear Power Plant where they will be disposed of."

The spirit took a deep breath and caused the ground.

Mr. Burns screamed.

The shaking ground slid down inside The Nuclear Power Plant.

"Spirit, why am I doing back here at my office?"

"Look," said the spirit and pointed to his desk.

Mr. Burns gasped.

There sitting behind his desk, was Homer Simpson, his own employee.

Smithers came in.

"Sir, you summoned me?"

"Well, Smithers. Could you kindly tell those workers that since it's Christmas Eve, they can have the week off?"

"Yes, sir. Right away."

Smithers turned around and left the office.

"Things have changed a lot since Mr. Burns passed away," said Homer, continuing his paperwork."

"It can't be," gasped Mr. Burns.

"It is," said the spirit, "and yet Homer will have been generous by now to give your workers from the past before you died the week off to spend Christmas with their families."

"So you don't mean that...me...Montgomery Burns...by this time...about a year or two from now?"

Without a word, the spirit blew Mr. Burns away with the wind to The First Church Of Springfield where he flew way past the building and landed around a corner into the graveyard.

"Spirit, what are you doing?"

"It's time, Mr. Burns."

"No, it can't be!"

"It is."

"Spirit, please! I won't be the man I once was! I'll be soooo much different."

"You blew it, Mr. Burns!" boomed the spirit, wiping the snow off Mr. Burns' birth and death dates and opening up the grave.

"No! Please! Bring me back to the past where we started and I'll return the presents to everyone. I'll join in the holiday festivities. I'll go to Christmas Dinner at the Simpsons. I'll do the same every single year."

"You blew that too!" boomed the spirit, plucking off Mr. Burns' fingers off the side of the grave.

"No, spirit! No!"

"Goodbye, Mr. Burns!"

Then he released his hands and watched as he fell into the grave's coffin.

Mr. Burns screamed as the coffin closed in on him.

There was then a fade to blackness.


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas Day

The sun arose.

It was the dawn of Christmas Day.

Mr. Burns awoke.

He gasped.

He pushed his hands.

"Where's the coffin?"

He opened his eyes.

He saw the rising sun.

"Why?" he said, "was it all just a dream?"

"He saw the sleigh next to him loaded with all the stolen gifts.

The hounds were sound asleep.

"Why," he gasped, "it's Christmas Day. And the gifts are still here. And so are all the decorations and the trees and all of the holiday food. All it's here. Yi-peeee!"

He jumped in a cheer until he saw the sleigh slide down.

The hounds woke up in a panic and galloped down the other way.

Mr. Burns stopped the sleigh and held on for dear life.

He struggled to keep it stopped.

Back down in the town of Springfield, everyone woke up in a shock to find everything gone.

They gathered together in the town hall.

"It's gone! It's all gone!" shouted Barney in an outrage.

"Who could've done such a thing?" wondered Krusty The Clown.

"It was Mr. Burns!" claimed Homer, "and people of Springfield, I have a confession to make. I ruined Christmas."

"It can't be," gasped Marge.

"Dad," gasped Lisa.

"How, Homer? How?" said Bart, jumping up on him.

"Shh, Bart," said Marge, "listen to your father."

"I ruined it all," said Homer sadly.

"How?" called Barney from the crowd.

"Well," said Homer, "I invited Mr. Burns over to the Christmas dinner we were going to have at my house. Now I've angered him and caused him to hate Christmas more then ever. So that's how he took our gifts."

"Oh, great!" shouted Krusty.

"You moron!" shouted Moe.

"Really, Homer? Really?" said Bart.

"Bart!" shouted Marge.

"Great job, Homer!" said Barney.

"You spoiled Christmas for everyone, Homer!" shouted Krusty.

"Yeah, we hope you're proud of what you've done, Homer!" said Apu.

Everyone started shouting at Homer.

Finally, Marge had it.

"That's enough!" she shouted.

Everyone stopped to listen to Marge.

"If Homer's not proud of what he did," said Marge, putting her arm around her husband, "I am."

"What?" shouted Apu.

"Are you crazy?" shouted Krusty.

"It doesn't matter if Mr. Burns took our presents. You really think that Christmas is all about receiving gifts and putting up decorations and a Christmas tree. Then you've got it all wrong. If any of you could think back clearly, you'd realize that Christmas isn't about all that but it's also about spending the holiday season with your family and friends. And that I believe is it."

Everyone stayed silent for a moment then deep down they knew Marge was right.

They all burst out in a cheer and chanted a reprise of Snow, Glorious Snow.

Burns was still struggling to pull the sleigh back up when he heard the sweet singing of the people down in Springfield.

"Why," he gasped, "I thought I stopped Christmas from coming. But...but..."

He looked down to the view of Springfield gathering around the town square.

"Why," he gasped, "it came with gifts. And trees. And decorations. Why they're all singing without it. Could it be that Christmas could mean a little bit more then all of this?"

A slight grin grew on Mr. Burns' face and he blushed red.

"One thing left to do," he said.

Quickly, he climbed back on the sleigh and whipped the hounds.

They ran downhill from The Nuclear Power Plant.

"To the town square we go," he called to his hounds.

They ran faster and faster and faster then ever before.

The sleigh over the hill and landed downhill into the snow where it stopped in the middle of the town square.

Mr. Burns dropped all of the sacks belonging to everyone in Springfield around where people caught them and cheered with joy.

Everyone watched Mr. Burns in the sleigh as he smiled touchingly.

Police Chief Clacny Wiggum and his deputies: Lou and Eddie surrounded Mr. Burns as he jumped out of the sleigh.

"Well, well, well," said Chief Wiggum, "what have we got here?"

"I," said Mr. Burns with a gulp, "am Montgomery Burns who stole Christmas. And I...am sorry."

"Did ya hear that, Lou, Eddie?"

"We heard him, chief," said Lou.

"He said he was sorry," said Eddie.

"Would you forgive me and give your old man one last chance to redeem himself?"

"Hell, yeah," said Barney.

"You gave us back our gifts," said Krusty.

"Even though all of us here know that Christmas has an even more important meaning then material gifts," said Moe.

"Being with your family and friends," said Homer.

"Well," said Chief Wiggum, "I never wish in a million years that I'd say this but welcome to the community, Mr. Burns."

Everyone cheered for Mr. Burns and dragged him on through the crowd.

It felt good to be appreciated.

That night, everyone in Springfield gathered around at the Simpsons' house.

Mr. Burns gathered at the very end of the table with a knife to carve the turkey.

"Before we start our feast," he announced, "I would like to toast to my new friends around Springfield. Thanks to you all for making this the happiest Christmas that I've had many years. Amen."

"Amen," said everybody else, raising their champagne glasses.

Then Mr. Burns himself carved the turkey.

Then the feast began.

And that Christmas, to everyone around Springfield, was the happiest that Mr. Burns had ever known since he was a young man.

And he had a very merry Christmas after all.

Note: Mr. Burns might not redeem himself completely. He may have a heart at times like at Christmas but from after this story to onwards, he may be prone to causing more havoc to his workers at the Nuclear Power Plant.


End file.
